PokéPuff Girls Z!
by m3At
Summary: What happens when the girls of PPGZ meets Hoenn Region Champion Ray in the Pokémon Universe? Read to find out in a new adventure! Chapter 3 is now up! There's a special announcement at the end of Chapter 3! STORY IS NOT DEAD!
1. Friends from a Different Dimension!

Hey guys this is m3Atl0afman (pronounced meatloafman) creator of The Fun Channel 123 (TFC123)

Sub to me on YouTube (.com/user/m3Atl0afman?feature=mhw4)

Now Let's begin! (NOTE: My First FanFic. I have been through the whole "negative commenting" thing for like almost 4 years now, so unless you are going to be positive about my stories, stay away from them.)

* * *

Chapter 1: FRIENDS FROM DIFFERENT DIMENSION!

Ray and May had just finished their long journey of dueling evil villains, battling Pocket Monsters, and capturing a giant evil phoenix threatening to destroy the universe. It is now summer time, and Ray and May are ready to kick back, and relax for once. That is, until a giant robot and 3 girls suddenly appear out of nowhere in a huge blast.

Ray is Pokémon Trainer and the Hoenn Region Champion. He wears a green headband, has white hair with four pointed bangs hanging out, and also wears black and orange clothing.

May is also Pokémon Trainer, but also a Pokémon researcher, being the daughter of Hoenn's own Prof. Birch. She sports a red headband with brown hair and two drooping hair bangs, and also wears a red and white shirt with blue shorts.

The robot and girls looked like they were ready to brawl. Ray and May could only watch until a certain moment came up.

"Now PowerPuff Girls Z!" the robot exclaimed, "I will destroy you and this and your universes!"

"Never!" says the girls. They fly to top of the robot's white and purple striped head.

May: Whoa! Are they flying?

Ray: Relax, we did that once. But they did say 'Different Dimension'?!

May: Relax, we did that too.

Ray: I know!

The girls then continue to fight the robot with their weapons. The robot suddenly uses its arm to grab one of the girls, a girl wearing green who uses a giant hammer as her weapon.

Green Girl: Eeee!

The other two girls, one in red with a yo-yo, and one in blue with a huge bubble wand took notice to this.

Both Girls: Kaoru!

The robot uses its other arm to grab the other two girls.

Both Girls: AHH!

A monkey inside controlling the robot is about to put an end to these girls, who are most likely his nemesis'.

Monkey: Now PowerPuff Z! You will D-

The primate is interrupted by slashes, cutting both arms open, freeing the girls!

Monkey:*head veins x 3* WHAT'S GOING ON?! MOJO!

The slashes were made by a Sceptile, a Pokémon belonging to Ray.

Ray: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Now!

Pikachu, an electric mouse like Pokémon releases its massive electric attack on the monkey and robot.

Pikachu: Pikachuuuu!!!

Monkey: AHHHH!!!

May and the 3 girls: Whoa.

Ray: NOW FINISH IT OF YOU TWO WITH ROCK TOMB AND DYNAMIC PUNCH!

Both Pokémon unleash their most devastating attacks, blowing the robot to pieces no longer visible and sending the now KO'd monkey to the skies for a full powered blast-off.

BOOM!

Monkey: WAAH!!! I'LL GET YOU POWERPUFFS Z!!!! MOJO!!!!! *twinkle*

Ray: Thanks guys, Return! *Pokéballs return Pokémon*

The three still unknown girls stare at Ray for a few seconds.

Ray: Are you guys okay?!

Girl in Red: Uh, never better. Right girls?

Green and Blue dressed girls: Uh, yeah.

Girl in Red: See, we are from different universe…

Girls in Blue: And have cool superpowers…

Girl in Green: Which makes us…

All 3 girls: PowerPuff Girls Z! *dramatic after-transformation pose*

Both Ray and May smile.

Ray: Cool!

* * *

Ok, I don't think I did that bad. Again, no negative reviews unless you want me to change something.

Also I will use the PPGZ's names in the next chapter, the 'Girl in (insert color here)' things are because they are crossing into the Pokémon universe and are not identified by the characters and the universe yet. Thanks for reading, and I haven't come up with a ending slogan yet, so on behalf of KC of The Pallet Tribune, "STAY OUT OF THE TALL GRASS!"


	2. A Phone Call and A Hero!

Hey again guys, its m3Atl0afman with Chapter 2 finally complete! (Well, actually, Chapter 2's been done, since I was waiting for at least 1 review so I can upload more chaps.){CHAPTER'S 3 and 4's outlines are done too; I just need to type them!} So anyway, make sure you've watched the PPGZ anime (English dub is good, but Japanese is more current and the best which will be the version I will be using! Example: In the last chapter, I used Kaoru's name [aka Buttercup]), and that you know your Pokémon skills, because it's time for Chapter 2! Here we go and remember review this chapter for the next one!

* * *

Universe: Pokémon

Region: Hoenn

Area: Littleroot Town

Ray's House, Ray's Room

Ray: Wow! So ya are super heroes? You know, we were once! But the result…

Momoko: You're joking, right?

Momoko Akatsutsumi is from another universe, where she is a super heroine known as 'Hyper Blossom'.

_DOWNSTAIRS…_

May & Miyako: Wow! You like all the stuff I do!

Miyako Goutokuji is also from the same universe as Momoko, where she is also a heroine known as 'Rolling Bubbles'.

Kaoru: Hm, I wonder what's on here? *Flips through channels*

Kaoru Matsubara is as well from Miyako's and Momoko's universe, and is known as the heroine 'Powered Buttercup'.

Momoko: WAIT! Should we contact the professor first?

Miyako: Uh, yeah! I guess we should!

Ray: I know just where!

* * *

Chapter 2: A PHONE CALL, AND A HERO!

_2 min. LATER…_

Location: Oldale Town

Pokémon Center; Top Floor

Ray: Here we go! *points to PC, which is also a video phone* Now you can contact him!

Momoko: Yeah, but can we call from other universes?

All but Momoko: O.O *falls to floor*

Ray: Uh, that's right. Sorry. (= (*sweat drop*

Momoko: WAIT! *Looks at compact in belt*

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's belt compacts appeared to be blinking.

Ray: WAIT! I got an idea!

Ray takes out Momoko's still blinking compact and placed it on the round number dialer on the PC. When the two made contact, the screen turned white, made noises, went white again, and displayed Professor Utonium's face on the screen, with Ken Utonium in the back round.

Both Momoko and Miyako dashed to the screen with tears in their eyes happily.

Both: Professor! We are both happy to see you again!

Kaoru: *rolls eyes* *quietly* I don't miss anyone at all…

Ray: *Sweat drop*

Utonium: Whoa! Wait girls! Where are you? Where's Mojo?

Momoko: *sweat drop* Eh…well…

_**ONE EXPLANATION IN LOGICAL TERMS LATER…**_

Momoko, Miyako, and Ray: *elbows up* …and that's how it pretty much went down.

Utonium: O.O …..So bottom line. He escaped?

Momoko: Yes.

Utonium: Well you girls have to find him!

Momoko: Aww, can't we take a break? Summer just started, and it's been a long day!

Utonium: Ok, fine. And Ray! I'll be more than happy to know more about this new "Pokémon" species.

Ray: Sure thing Professor!

Utonium: Well, I better get going! Oh, but one more thing Ray.

He reaches for a test tube on the table. It had a rainbowish coloring. It has been there at a cold temperature environment for day, as if he was waiting to use it.

Utonium: This is for you. This is for helping stop Mojo.

He transports the tube through the Pok é Ball Transporter. He had been configurating its teleportation technology the whole conversation. Ray then takes the tube.

Ray: What is it?

Utonium: It's Chemical Z.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: …!

This is a perfect clone version of the said chemical. Apparently, he has been developing it for weeks. It is the complete, almost non-cloned like version of it.

Utonium: It'll make you a superhero like the girls. Go one, open it!

Ray: Ok then. *Opens tube and holds up* Well, here goes…

As Ray closed his eyes, he was soon engulfed in a white light from the tube.

Ray soon began his own transformation sequence!

Ray: _BRAWLING ROBERT!_

A watch like item with a "P" appeared in his wrist. A black compact with a "P" appeared in his hand. He swung his arm past it, and, instead of a white belt on his wrist, he places the compact on the top of his headband, directly above the Pok é Ball logo. He then appeared in white shorts and a white shirt as he swung his whole body around. He put a bright white vest around himself, and did three poses like if he was holding a camera. The bright white vest turn black in color. It had 3 pockets, 2 on his right side, and 1 at the downside part of the left side. At the top of the left side of the vest, was another "P" that he had just made appear with his hands. Beneath his vest, the white shorts and shirt transformed into his barely visible regular clothes from before. A heart like the one on the back of the girls' vest appeared on the back of Ray's too, but an X shape appeared over it too, showing only the top and bottom of the heart. To finish his transformation, he draws a PokéBall out of his pocket, presses the button to make it bigger. Ray then strikes a heroic pose with the PokéBall held upwards. _*END OF TRANSFORMATION*_

Ray: *Gazes at newly obtained suit* Wow! I'm a hero! A SUPER ONE!

May: Cool!

Miyako: Yay! Now we have a new member!

Kaoru: Aw, do we really need a new one? Besides he's a dude!

Utonium to Momoko: Momoko, you and the girls are to live at his house until then. Me and Ken will take care of everything on our side. See you soon!

Momoko: Will do Professor! Bye!

*Call Ends*

_**TWO **__**MORE**__** MIN. LATER**_

Location: Littleroot Town

Ray's House; Living Room

Ray: *IN NORMAL FORM* Well, make yourselves at home guys! Lunch is in an hour!

Miyako was cuddling with Pikachu ass Momoko and Kaoru watched TV from behind.

Kaoru: Well, at least we're doing something around here.

Momoko: Kaoru, sometimes you are so assertive.

May to Ray: *wink* Looks like another adventure again!

Ray: *smiling* Yep.

*END OF CHAPTER 2*

* * *

So that's Chapter 2! Good story so far huh? No bad reviews, keep your comments to yourself, and I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will come out when announced, so stayed tuned for more and remember that reviewing continues the story. See ya! (Yay, finally an ending slogan! XD)

Private message my account if any info on the story or something else is needed.


	3. The Main Enslaved!

Hey guys, it's m3Atl0afman (pronounced meat loaf man) again! Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here's Chapter 3, which has been done for months, but I've been busy enjoying Summer and Winter Vacation before School-Time.

(XD Whoever is the first to tell me what I just said is a pun on gets an imaginary cookie baked by Momoko!) I've started to notice that I've been getting a couple fans recently, and I thank you guys for that, and please continue to read despite the long wait! Also tell your friends, online, real life, anyone who loves PPGZ and/or Pokemon to read and review! Before we finally get to Chapter 3, I'd like to announce that Chapter 4 is finished as well, I just need to type it. Chapter 5 is in progress. (Chapter 5 Progress: 25%.)

One more thing, and I promise you will start reading Chap.3! I've noticed that other PPGZ fanfic writers usually put "Next Episode Preview" things like in the show, so I figured I might as well do it too, for a PPGZ/Pokemon X-Over experience like if you're actually watching it as an actual episode, and also for what you guys can expect next.

Okay, ENOUGH. Chapter 3, go.

* * *

Universe: Pokemon.

Region: Hoenn

Literoot Town, Ray's House, Bedroom.

(A/N: You guys are either laugh or hate me for doing these next lines.)

"Ah, yes, harder, harder! Ah yes, that feels good…" shouts Momoko, as Ray … rubs her feet with lotion?

"Ah yeah!"

"Uh, Ray?" asks Miyako. "My feet neeed more rubbing!"

He continues to, angrily, rub both their feet.

"Oh yes! Go faster!

CHAPTER 5: The Main Enslaved!

Ugh, this is embarrassing and stupid!thought Ray.

"Why do I have to do what you guys say?" asks Ray.

"Because you're the rookie hero guy!" shouts Kaoru. "Now keep rubbing!"

"WHY I YATTA-" shouted Ray as he drew his ban hammer (a giant sledgehammer he uses to ban people from his property). He then drops it. "Ugh, no I can't…"

LATER…

"Well, now that that's over," say Ray as he walks to his bathroom, "I can treat myself to a nice, soothing shower."

As he enters the bathroom-

"HEY!"

Momoko, who was just taking a shower, now with a towel on, pushes a blushing Ray out of the bathroom.

"A little privacy please?"

The door shuts.

MORE LATER…

"At last, I can treat myself to a delectable lunch!" says Ray as he opens his kitchen fridge. To his dismay, he finds it empty.

"What the heck?" He shouts.

"We needed a delectable lunch Ray!" shouted Miyako at the kitchen table, eating everything in the fridge with Kaoru.

"…" Ray is silent.

EVEN MORE LATER…

"Well, at least I still have the forums." says Ray on the computer. After a pop up appears on his screen, he falls back on his chair. "AHHH! MY EYES!" He then gets up angrily. "WHO'S BEEN ALLOWING POP UPS FROM 'Ihateskirts. com?'"

All 3 girls, who are in the room, look at him. Momoko and Miyako then glare at Kaoru, then run off.

Kaoru: Um, yeah, well, see…

Ray readied his ban hammer. "THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH!" But a huge BOOM stops Ray before swinging. All four kids look out the window, and then run outside. It is none other than Mojo, who has again built, a really, really big robot to destroy the gang. The bot was so big, you could see Lilycove City from a distance!

"Powerpuff Girls Z! Where are you MOJO?" says Mojo.

"Woah!" shouts Momoko. "JUMBO ROBO MOJO!"

"Not for long!" says Kaoru. "Let's transform and kick his butt!"

"Right!" Momoko replies.

TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE

'HYPER BLOSSOM!'

'ROLLING BUBBLES!'

'POWERED BUTTERCUP!'

'POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!'

"Yes! Now it's my turn!" says Ray as took out his compact.

"No!" shouts Buttercup. "Don't transform! You're a rookie hero!"

Ray angrily sat back.

Mojo suddenly locates the girls, all three ready for battle.

"Found you MOJO!" he shouts as he swings his robotic claw at them.

"But I bet you can't catch us!" shouts Bubbles.

The girls then fly to the top part of the huge robot.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU MOJO?" shouts the angry primate.

"This is so easy!" the girls agree. Buttercup takes out her hammer and prepares to hit the robot head with a Megaton Drive.

"Steady..." she says as she aims. But as soon as she hit the head-

BANG! The head turns out to be indestructable to her moves. In the process, it also vibrated herseif intensely.

"EHYO..." she mumbles as her body vibrated.

Mojo hears the bang she made and looks upwards. "Aha! Found you MOJO!"

Mojo pressed a button from inside the machine and instantly, the helmet themed head blasted off into the sky with the girls on top of it, and then into ground.

"That's it, I'm transforming," Ray said.

'BRAWLING ROBERT!'

"Alright, let's get this on!"

Robert flies over to Buttercup, who is apparently fine after the impact.

"Hey Kaoru!"

She turns around angrily. "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO TRANSFORM!"

"But Kaoru…" She proceeds to hit Robert with her hammer, flinging him far away.

"BEHIND YOU!" he shouts as he is flung.

She looks behind only to be crushed by Mojo's robotic arm clashing her teammates into her.

Meanwhile, Robert's compact blinks, indicating that someone is calling. Having no universal service plan, he flies over to the Oldale Town Pokemon Center. From there he places his compact on the dialer and Utonium appears on screen.

"Yes Professor?" Robert asks.

"Ah yes Ray, take these please…" Utonium says. He transports black Pokeball like objects to Robert.

(A/N: These will be explained in Chapter 5)

LATER BACK IN LITTLEROOT…

Robert gasps in horror. He sees all three Powerpuffs Z on the ground, looking nearly dead. At the same time, a thunderstorm arises and lightning strikes everywhere, signaling a very dark day for the kids. Robert takes each of them on his back and flies away as fast as he could to find a safe place where Mojo couldn't find them. Mojo had however caught him in flight and then the hi-speed air chase was on.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! Hahaha-MOJO!" the monkey screamed.

At this point, Robert was no longer intact with his Pokemon, so there was nothing he could do to get faster or stop Mojo while holding the girls bodies. He had wished he had his powerful Rayquaza for both those maneuvers, but unfortunately, he didn't. Also unfortunately, a lightning bolt had suddenly struck Robert, shorting out his power shoes and sending all four Powerpuffs Z to the ground. Fortunately however, Robert had survived the strike.

"Dang!" shouted Robert. "That blast shorted out my shoes! I guess I'm pedaling..."

Then, out of nowhere, Ray/Robert's bike appeared and he proceded to place Blossom in the basket part on front. He places Bubbles and Buttercup on his back, and then he sharted pedaling his way out of there. Mojo then catches on in his somewhat rain resistant giant robot, laughing "HAHAHA!" and Robert pedals faster and faster. He then pedals over a cliff with lighting striking near them, and immediately, everyone falls off the bike into the air (Robert: WAAAAA!) and then onto the ground. Robert laid unconcious on the ground for 7 seconds and opened his eyes to the three neaely dead Powerpuffs being rained on. Robert gasps in terror. Mojo arrives on the scene, still up and running.

"Hahaaa!" *thunder rumbles behind Mojo*

(AN: You may feel nolstagia during the following scene. I swear it's purely coincidental.)

Robert pulls out one of the black PokeBalls sent by Utonium.

"Girls, get in here. I know you nay not want to but if you do, maybe I can save you." The girls gain little conciousness and examine the ball weakly. "Please listen to me and get inside of it. After that, after that..., Just trust me, okay! Press the button on the middle and get in the ball. Leave everything to me, I will stop Mojo! You can't fight anymore! Rest and don't move."

Robert places the ball on the ground in front of the girls. They examine the ball in pain. They all moan in tears and stare at Robert approaching the deadly bot bravely.

"MOJO! Do you know who I am? I'm Ray Nunez, newly transformed alter-ego being Robert, from the town of Littleroot! I am the champion of the Hoenn region Pokemon League, and I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture, stop and defeat you! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

The angry Mojo growls.

Robert looks back. "Girls, get inside the ball, it's the only way! NOW!"

Robert looks back at Mojo. "COME AND GET ME!" He jumps as high as he could towards the ready-to-attack Mojo.

"MOJO!" the evil primate yells.

The girls weakly and in pain jump to Robert's aid, joining him hand-in-hand.

Robert: !

A beam around the him and girls appear, and charges up...

All Powerpuffs: BUTTERFLY FORMATION FINISH!

The beam form into the shape of a Butterfly and attacks the robot, exploding it into nothing, and blasting the monkey off.

Mojo: MOJO! *ding*

The rain clears up and a rainbow and sunshine appears over their bodies on the flat grassland. They all wake up and smile, knowing that they have one their toughest battle with their enemy.

Ray: Well guys, it looks like we won. We beat 'em. And we're alive.

The girls shake their heads weakly in agreement. They had doubts he would get to the level the girls we at. They were wrong.

Above the rainbow, a shining (not shiny) Mew flies over.

"Ray, what's that?" Momoko asks.

"It's a Mew..." He replies in amazement.

He pulls out his PokeDex. "Mew: The New Species Pokemon. Info available upon capture." Mew looks back at them, and then dissapears into the rainbow.

Ray carries the girls back on to his damaged bike and heads straight to the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town.

* * *

THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE AMAZING CROSSOVER OF TWO AWESOME FRANCHISES KNOWN AS THE POKEPUFF GIRLS Z. New friends and evil enemies will be made, but as the story continues, you'll learn why these two universes were brought together. Powerpuff Girls Z in Pokemon World! Next Episode: "Gettin' a Weapon!"

Girls: Super Sentimental Hoenn Region? Well make you happy and make you smile!

Ray: I got nothing to say but: look foward to it...?

Kaoru: Hey Ray, will you massage my feet again please?

Ray: Rrrg, fine, only cause you asked nicely...

* * *

And That's Chapter 3 folks! I feel like a plagerized, but hey, I will get better! I also would like to apologise for the hitius (however you spell it) and delay. Just be aware that Chapters won't be coming in on a monthly basis (because of my social life of a 14 year old teen), but I WILL complete this story! Also I have a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!: I will be making a 5-way crossover of Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, PPGZ, Lucky Star, and Yotsuba&! !

I already have the entire plot down, so don't worry people. Anyways, it will take place sometime after the events of Pokepuff Girls Z, the events of Lucky Star, and during the Yotsuba events. The plotlines are as follows: *HEAVY SPOILER ALERT*

-Konata and the entire gang wants to go to Tokyo to see the PPGZs in action and get a chance to meet them.

-Yotsuba is Miyako's step cousin and comes over to visit her at Utonium's lab. By the way, *spoiler* The girls are back in their own universe *spoiler*

-A mysterious meteor shower falls through Japan overnight, and the girls decide to investigate. They call over Ray from the Pokemon Universe for some help. May and Wally follow him into the portal that takes him to the PPGZ universe, and Ray doesn't relize until later.

-As for Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ray's best friend, Ramon, owes him a duel with his new deck. *The Yu-Gi-Oh! And Pokemon crossover plotline are for a different story* Using his duel spirit's powers, he goes to the PPGZ universe along with his friend and cousin and eventually finds Ray. A duel then ensues...

-The main attraction: A new villian who is willing to destroy all the protagonists of the franchises in this crossover. The reason why is explained in the story.

-The Lucky Star, PPGZ, and Yotsuba&! Universes are the same one world. This also applies with the Duel Monsters card game existing in the Pokemon universe. *Again, for another fanfic*

-Everyone becomes a hero/heroine. Konata's life as an otaku will be made BIG TIME.

-Lucky Channel's back. Boy are they looking for a job, so the hosts have no choice but to put aside their past to follow the protagonists around without them knowing in order to get back into showbiz.

-And lastly, plenty of shipping material will go around in this fic.

This new crossover will have everything it wants to offer you. Look for it in the near future and tell your friends about this (and the Pokepuff Girls Z) fanfics! It will be called... "LUCKY YOTSUBA& YO-GE-PUFF GIRLS 5DXZ! STAR"

Please look foward to it! And remember, review to continue the story! ;D


End file.
